All That You Can't Leave Behind
by Dawn8808
Summary: What happened between Demi and Selena? Why did they stop talking over a year ago? And can they get things back to the way they used to be?
1. Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

_**A/N: Hiiiii.. So be honest. Did you miss me? ;) .. Aaaanyways, I finally decided to start writing again and I think that i'm a bit rusty. According to the person I let read it first, my writing sucks now.. So work with me here LOL. This first chapter is basically just to establish the story, so its a little short. Future chapters will be longer I promise. So let me know what you think?**_

Chapter 1: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

I sighed to myself and rubbed at my temples in annoyance as I walked up the hall towards the one place where I could get at least a little silence and solitude. It seems that all I ever did these days was try to steal a few moments to just be alone. I was in a rehab center, so obviously yes, I did have problems, but that didn't mean I was going to try and kill myself or anything. I really don't see the need in having a twenty four hour babysitter.

"Demi!" I heard someone shout behind me, making me grimace and stop in my tracks before slowly turning on my heel. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was just my friend Jennifer and not that wretched babysitter again. "You forgot your journal at group" She panted out while trying to catch her breath from the short run.

"Thanks Jen" I said with a little smile as I took the worn book from her hands. "I was just in a hurry to get out of there". I heard Jennifer let out a little chuckle as I rolled my eyes at the thought of group sessions.

"Trust me.. I definitely know the feeling" She replied before letting out a little groan as she turned to head back. "I'll see you at dinner.. I have a counseling session that I'm late for" She finished with a little wave over her shoulder.

"Have fun!" I yelled seeing her wave turn into the middle finger. I grinned and shook my head as I turned and walked through the doorway to my room. My grin slowly slid from my face and a heavy weight settled in my chest as my gaze landed on the dark haired figure that was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Umm.. H-Hi Dems" She stuttered out nervously while wringing her hands together. I watched as she took a deep breath and gulped a little before bringing her eyes up to meet mine. The side of her mouth twitched trying to give me a little smile, before she gave up on that and just stared at me again.

"Hi Dems?" I asked incredulously. I watched her flinch a little at my tone of voice, and I only felt a little bad that it actually gave me some satisfaction. "You don't talk to me for over a year.. And all you have to say is Hi Dems?" I finished with a sardonic laugh as I walked towards my desk and threw my journal down.

I saw her jump as the journal made a slapping sound against the desk. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she met my eyes and gave me a little shrug.

"I don't know what else to say" She squeaked out nervously before shifting around under the intense stare that I was nailing her with. "What do you want me to say Demi?" She asked quietly.

"Oh gee.. I don't know" I started sarcastically. "How about I'm sorry.. How about I'm a selfish bitch and a horrible friend.. How about anything explaining where the hell you've been Selena, to think you can just waltz in here and say Hi Dems like nothing happened!" I practically yelled out the last part earning me a surprised look from the girl in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and stared down at her as I waited for a response.

"I am sorry Demi" She replied with a little sigh. "But you have to be fair.. Things go both ways" She added in quietly as she stood from the bed and took a step closer to me. I instinctively took a step back and saw her face fall a little.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spat at her venomously. I watched as her jaw clenched and she crossed her arms over her chest too.

"You know exactly what it means" She burst out with suddenly, giving me an attitude that you rarely see out of her. "You didn't exactly try to keep this friendship together either" She finished with a little huff. I smirked as I watched her chest heave slightly. It was nice to know that I could still get to her if I wanted to.

"I didn't try?" I questioned with a sarcastic laugh as I leaned back against the desk and tilted my head to the side. "So it wasn't me that tried calling you like thirty times a day for a month after you left?" Her jaw clenched again.

"I.." She started to talk but I interrupted her.

"Was it me that wouldn't pick up or return your calls? Was it me that left without so much as a goodbye? Was it me that left my so called best friend when she need me most?" I asked in an accusing tone, taking a step closer to her with every question. I watched her gulp nervously as I hovered over her. "No Selena.. That was you" I stated loudly before walking past her to look out the window. I took a deep breath as I tried to will myself to calm down a little.

"I did call Demi.. You didn't pick up either" She spat back at me. "I left you a voicemail and if I remember correctly.. You didn't return my call either" She grabbed my arm roughly and turned me around to face her. I glared down at her and felt her fingers loosen their hold on my arm.

"Exactly.. Your CALL" I said ripping my arm out of her grasp roughly and stepping away from her again. "You called once.. After months of nothing" I continued as she moved her gaze away from mine and looked at her feet guiltily. "Well I deleted you Selena.. I didn't even listen to your message." I confessed watching Selena's face take on a look akin to that of someone being slapped.

"Well then.. " She started before taking a deep breath. "You deleted this.. I was selfish when I walked out on you. You trusted me and I broke that trust. What you told me scared me. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted, and I love you.. " She mumbled the last part quietly. I swallowed trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay. I wouldn't let her see me cry over her.

"There wasn't a day that we were apart that my heart wasn't with you Demi.." She whispered out as I watched her reflection in the window. She ran her hands through her hair slowly and cleared her throat before turning and walking towards the door.

"You're too late" I began, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering. I watched as she stopped walking, but she didn't turn towards me. "I'm leaving here tomorrow.. I'm not sure if I'm going home or not.. I don't know if I can handle it." I heard her take a deep breath as she straightened her back. "But unlike you.. Wherever I go.. I'm taking my heart with me" I assured her. I watched her reach up to her face and I wondered if maybe she was wiping at tears before she finally walked out the door and left me alone.

I let my arms fall to my sides and my breath hitched in my chest as I backed against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. I pulled my legs into my body and finally let the tears flow freely from my eyes. I could feel the hole in my heart that I had tried so hard to fix being ripped open again.

"I thought you didn't care?" I heard her voice say making me take a deep breath and steady myself before peeking over my arms. She was standing in the doorway fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously and avoiding eye contact. She should have known that I didn't need to see her eyes to know she was crying though.

"I don't" I croaked, my voice muffled by my arms before I lifted my head up and sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?" She questioned with a quirk of her brow as she slowly walked over. I pushed myself up off the floor and wiped at my tears before shrugging as I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What happened to us?" I whispered quietly as she came close enough to me to be able to smell that intoxicating scent that was just so.. Selena. "Why did you leave me?" I finished bringing my eyes up to meet hers.

"I'm sorry.. I wish I could explain it" She said quietly as another tear trailed down over her cheek. "Can't we just be friends? .. Like before?" She begged making my heart break a little bit more before I put my defenses back up to protect it.

"I don't think so Selena.. Not like before" I answered making more tears slide down her cheeks. My hand twitched at my side. Even after all this time I had to fight the urge to wipe her tears away and make everything okay. "Before is gone" I finished making her face fall as she nodded.

"I understand.. I should have known that there was no way that you could care for me anymore" She whispered after taking a shaky breath. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to stare into those deep brown eyes that I used to get lost in so often.

"Best friends forever right? .. That's what sucks" I confessed making her give me a confused look. "I still do care Selena.. I just can't trust you" I finished watching her nod her head slowly. My heart fluttered nervously as she reached out and brushed her fingers against my hand before squeezing it lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere this time" She tried to assure me, and I so desperately wanted to believe her. But my head was screaming at me not to. "Come home Demi.. And I'll be there.. I promise" She slowly pulled her hand out of mine and looked at me expectantly.

"Okay" I sighed out with a little shrug of my shoulders. I didn't trust that she would actually be there. My heart wouldn't let me after what happened the last time.

"Okay" She repeated back at me before doing her best to give me a smile. The corner of my mouth twitched up just enough to satisfy her before she turned and grabbed her purse off the bed. "See you in a few days then" I stared at her back as she walked out the door.

"Yeah" I whispered to myself as I sat down on the corner of my bed and put my head in my hands. I hope I didn't just set myself up to get hurt again.


	2. Life In A Glass House

**_A/N: Hey guys.. So I was gonna wait a few days to update, but I decided that I would go ahead and give you chapter 2. I forgot how much I love to write. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you think of this chapter too :)_**

_**greatpretender27- I can't wait for Demi to get out of rehab either. You'll be happy to know that I made sure she does in this chapter LOL. Keep reviewing :]**_

_**LEATHERnGOLD- I'm glad you really liked my other stories. I hope that this story can live up to the hype of those two though LOL. And You ROCK for reviewing. **_

_**MMKESLER- Ahhhh.. I missed you too. Thank you for thinking that I don't suck. It made me very happy :D Hmmm.. I'm forgetting something.. Oh wait.. *high five***_

_**Mell23- I'm glad you liked the first chapter. If you weren't reading when I was writing my other stories.. I'll just let you know. I tend to update quite often. So be prepared HAHA**_

_**DdlovatoHFan-RockerGirl17- You have a looong screen name HAHA. If you review future chapters.. I think I might just call you RockerGirl17 LOL.. Or whatever you want me to call you. Oh.. And I'm glad you liked the first chapter. :D**_

_**Aden- HAHA.. No she's not on drugs. But she did think it was pretty funny that you said that LOL. However, ima have to make sure that it gets better than pretty okay.. To like pretty awesome or something HAHA. Keep reviewing.**_

_**~T.D.~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Life In A Glass House

"Do you have all of your stuff packed?" I heard the familiar voice of my mother ask, the sound echoing off of the overly white walls of my room. I grunted as I pulled at the zipper of my suitcase and finally forced it closed.

"Yep.. Lets get out of here" I replied happily as I grabbed my journal off my desk and then turned towards her. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I saw that she wasn't alone.

"Need some help?" Selena asked with a little smile as she walked over and pulled my suitcase off of the bed. I couldn't help but to snort out a laugh as it quickly dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Yeah.. You might want to give that one to my dad" I answered with another little chuckle as a blush covered her cheeks. "What are you doing here anyways?" I questioned with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" She replied as I handed her one of my smaller bags. My stomach fluttered nervously as my hand brushed against hers and I quickly tried to shake the feeling.

"You did.." I trailed off. I was about to say I didn't believe you, but I thought better of it. "I just thought you meant once I got home" I said instead.

"Oh.. Umm.." She mumbled with a nervous smile. "Did you not want me to come?" She asked as we started walking down the hall towards the main entrance.

"No.. Its fine that you did" I answered back with a little smile. "You surprised me" I finished as I opened the door and let her walk through first. She smiled at me as she walked past, and I had to will those stupid butterflies away again. Why does she have to affect me so much?

"Good surprise or bad surprise?" She asked with an unsure look on her face. I waited until we had both climbed into the back seat of my parent's car before looking over at her with a little smile.

"You're always a good surprise" I answered back truthfully. I watched as her face lit up and she gave me one of her big smiles. I really missed seeing that smile.

I grabbed my iPod out of my purse and quickly slipped my ear buds in to avoid having to talk anymore. Its not that I didn't want to talk to her because I did.. I really did. That was the problem. I was letting her get to me already..

* * *

To say that the ride home was tense would be an understatement, I could practically feel Selena's eyes boring into the side of my head the whole time. Just because she's ready to jump back to the way things were doesn't mean that I am.

So I was more than a little excited by the time we finally got to my house, and I all but bailed out of the still somewhat moving vehicle. I'll probably get bitched at for that one later, but at this time I could really care less. I let out a little grunt as I threw my bag down and flopped onto my bed.

"Your mom is pretty pissed right now" I heard Selena's angelic voice ring out through my room. I sighed and turned over onto my back as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I was just happy to be home.. You have no idea what that place was like" I lied as I sat up and scooted over to sit next to her. I felt her tense up a little beside me. "I'm not gonna try to molest you.. I promise" I said with a little roll of my eyes as I quickly scooted back away from her.

"I.. I didn't think.." She stuttered out as a blush made its way to her cheeks. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair lightly. "I'm just not used to being around you anymore.. You've changed" She finished slowly, bringing her eyes up to meet mine.

"Yeah I have.. I guess I have you to thank for that" I blurted out unceremoniously. I watched as Selena flinched a little. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that" I mumbled out as a feeling of guilt washed over me.

"No.. I kinda deserved it" She replied with a little sigh. I scratched my head nervously as I realized we were actually going to have to talk about all of our issues.

"Why did you leave?" I asked after clearing my throat. "I mean.. was the thought of me being bisexual so bad that we couldn't even be friends?" I finished, trying not to to get angry as I thought about the way she left me when I told her.

"Of course not.. I just.." She trailed off with a sigh. "That wasn't the part that scared me.. You know that" She said making me break eye contact. I picked at the blanket nervously.

"It didn't mean anything.." I mumbled out quietly. I didn't even have to look up to notice that she had tensed up again.

"What?" She questioned, the hurt obvious in her voice. I gulped nervously and then looked up at her.

"I mean.. It was just one little kiss" I replied slowly. "Its not like it meant anything.. I was just confused" I lied, keeping my eyes focused on the bed. I knew if I looked up she would be able to tell right away.

"A kiss always means something.." She whispered making me lift my eyes up to meet hers. Guilt washed over me once again as I noticed the unshed tears swimming in her eyes. "I know it did to me.. That's what scared me" She fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"So.. It meant so much that you just left?" I inquired, trying to keep my tone of voice from coming across as accusing. I think I failed miserably though as I watched her face fall with each word.

"I didn't know how to react.. I didn't know how to deal with the feelings that I was having" She answered quietly. "By the time I figured things out.. It was too late.. You didn't pick up" She finished, standing from the bed to lean against my dresser.

"It wasn't too late.." I assured her sadly. "I was hurt.. And I just wanted you to hurt too" I sighed loudly and felt guilty for trying to put all of the blame on Selena. We both had made mistakes where the other was concerned.

"I was hurting Demi.. More than you'll ever know" She replied softly. I let out a long breath and nodded my head. Deep down I had known all along that she was probably feeling the same as I was.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked before looking up to meet her eyes. I saw her shoulders shrug before she replied.

"Friends?" She asked in an unsure voice. I smiled a little and nodded my head at her. "With potential?" She finished making the small smile slip from my face as I thought about all the pain that she had put me through the last time.

"Why don't we focus on the friend part for now.. I'm not sure I'm quite ready for the rest" I answered her questioning stare. The bed dipped down as she sat down next to me and reached out to hold my hand. I took a shaky breath in as I looked down at our hands.

"I think we can handle that" Selena said with a little smile that I couldn't help but return. "Wanna have a sleep over friend?" She ended with a little chuckle.

* * *

"Dammit" I growled to myself as the hair band I was trying to put my hair up with snapped in two. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I threw the useless band into the trash before sitting down on the bed and running my fingers through my hair.

"I like your hair that color" Selena commented as I heard the bathroom door swing open. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye and noticed something that made those stupid butterflies start going crazy. Selena was standing in my bathroom.. In a pair of booty shorts and a tank top.

"Umm.. Uh.. Thanks" I stuttered out as I ran my eyes over her body unashamedly. Luckily she was looking in the mirror now and not paying attention to the eye undressing that I was currently giving her. She has definitely changed her pajama choice since our last sleepover.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked excitedly as she bounced onto the bed snapping me out of my little trance. I looked over to find Selena giving me an amused look. I hope she doesn't know I was just checking her out.

"Uh.. You can pick" I replied shakily as I tried to get my mind to focus. I heard Selena chuckle as she climbed out of the bed and bent down to look at the DVDs. My eyes widened as they focused directly on her ass.. This was definitely not helping the situation.

"How about _She's Out Of My League_?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at me. I gulped as my eyes snapped to hers. "Are you checking out my ass?" She asked with a little chuckle making my face heat up in embarrassment.

"_She's Out Of My League_ is fine with me" I replied nervously, ignoring her last question completely. Selena smirked at me knowingly before dropping it as she put the DVD in to play.

I tried to busy myself by climbing under the covers and getting comfortable as Selena flipped the lights off. I kept my eyes strictly focused on the TV as the bed dipped down next to me and Selena slipped under the covers too.

"Dems" I heard Selena whisper after a few minutes of watching the movie. I tore my attention away from the movie and glanced over at her.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Do you think we could cuddle? ..You know.. Like we used to?" She asked quietly making my stomach flutter nervously. I really don't know if I can control myself if she's that close.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Okay" I replied, my voice wavering slightly as I opened my arms. I saw a little grin form on her face as she scooted her body closer to mine and wrapped her arm over my waist. I sighed and closed my eyes as she laid her head on my shoulder and turned her attention back to the movie.

"I've missed this" She whispered, her breath ghosting over the skin of my neck making me shiver slightly. I really hope she didn't notice that.

"Me too" I replied quietly before bringing my hand up to play with her hair. I tensed up a little as she slowly slid her leg across my thigh and then let it rest there.

"Mmmm.. You're comfy" She sighed out before nuzzling her nose against my neck lightly. It took every ounce of will that I had to keep myself from shivering again. I cleared my throat nervously and shifted a little before letting my hand rest on her lower back.

I felt the breath on the side of my neck start to even out as Selena fell asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my thoughts away from the beautiful girl who was sleeping soundly in my arms. The same girl who I had been in love with for most of my life. The same girl who broke my heart..


	3. You Gotta Go There To Come Back

**_A/N: Hiiii.. I couldn't help it.. I had to update. Once I get started, its really hard for me to slow down with the writing. Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. :D You seriously make me so happy. And if you're new to my stories, you should know that I always start every chapter by personally responding to every review. So if you have any ideas or anything.. You can put them in the review or send me a pm.. I tend to like to give the fans what they want :)_**

**_MMKESLER- How did I know you would be the first to review? :) Ahhh.. Yes, I know the sadness sucks. I'm working on the happiness HAHA. It'll be soon promise. To make up for the sadness in the story.. ima make you happy with a *double high five* .. And that would make it 5 _**

**_RockerGirl17- That's so much easier to type. HAHA. Oooh Noooo.. Don't hate on Selena too much LOL BTW.. I love it when you tell me your favorite parts. Keep reviewing ;)_**

**_Msstoryteller100- Hiii.. I was waiting for your review. :D I also reviewed your story. I think I would be pretty nervous if she wanted to cuddle with me too HAHAHA. P.S. You make me blush when you say my stories are amazing LOL_**

**_Dessa- Omg.. I love it when you review HAHA. Please keep doing it. :)_**

**_selanddemirox- Awww.. I'm glad you think my stories are awesome. I'm working on getting them together HAHA. I'm usually pretty impatient with that kind of stuff. I posted ASAP :)_**

**_.Point- I missed you tooooo.. But don't be going into cardiac arrest on my account HAHA. I'm glad I made you so happy. I hope you like this story too._**

**_~T.D~  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3- You Gotta Go There To Come Back

I took a deep breath in as I started to wake up. I let a lazy grin form on my face as my senses were overtaken by a familiar scent, before panicking slightly as I noticed the weight covering the left side of my body.

"Are you awake?" I heard Selena's raspy voice ask from where her head resided on my shoulder. I shivered as I felt her fingers brush across my wrist.

"Mhmmm" I began before clearing my throat a little. "What time is it?" I asked, the grogginess in my voice apparent, making Selena let out a little giggle.

"Its like noon Demi" She snorted out as she continued to run her fingers across my wrist lightly. My arm twitched slightly and I took a shaky breath in.

"Oh.. Why are we still in bed?" I asked with a little laugh. Even though I knew that we would eventually have to get up, I wanted to make the cuddling last as long as I could. I shifted a little and nervously ran my hand up Selena's back. She let out a little sigh against my neck.

"Cause you took forever to wake up.. Sleepy head" She replied with a little giggle that made the butterflies in my stomach come to life. "I've been awake for like four hours" She finished making my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked making her laugh again. God, I've missed her adorable laugh so much. "At least tell me I didn't snore or anything" Selena lifted her head and looked down at me seriously before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Well I wouldn't call it snoring exactly.. More like purring" She answered making me even more embarrassed about the situation.

"I do not purr" I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. I cracked my fingers apart and saw Selena giving me an amused look.

"Yes yooou doooo" She replied in a sing song voice. "Like a little kitty cat" She said making me shake my head. The weight shifted slightly as she rolled over and then placed her feet on the floor. I gulped as she stretched her arms up over her head and let out a little moan. Her sexiness is really unfair.

"I'm.. Umm.. Gonna go take a quick shower." I mumbled out nervously as I tore my eyes away from her body and climbed out of bed. Preferably a cold one.

"Mmkays.. What do you want for breakfast?" She questioned as I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I stopped in the doorway and glanced over at her again. I was about to say you.. But I didn't think she'd appreciate that too much. I did tell her I wanted to focus on being friends after all.

"Umm.. Waffles?" I answered, saying the first breakfast food that popped into my head. I saw a little grin form on Selena's face, and realized exactly why I had thought of waffles. Selena loves waffles.

"Yum.. I was thinking the same thing" She said excitedly before starting to practically bounce out of the room. I watched as she stopped suddenly in the doorway and looked down at what she was wearing.. or not wearing for that matter. "Uh.. Can I borrow a t shirt?" She asked with a little chuckle.

"Middle drawer" I replied with a little laugh as I pointed towards the dresser. I watched her nod and walk over before I closed the door to go take a very cold shower.

* * *

"Thank god.. I'm sooo hungry" Selena whined as I walked into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrow up at her and chuckled lightly as I sat down at the table across from her.

"You could have started eating.. I wouldn't have minded" I replied as Selena quickly dug into her waffles. I grinned as I saw syrup drip down her chin when she lifted her head to talk to me.

"You moom woooln't et me" She attempted to say through a mouthful of waffles. I scrunched my nose up at her and shook my head.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed" I chuckled as I slid the waffles closer to me and put a few on my plate. I glanced up and saw Selena stick her tongue out at me jokingly.

"I see your bathing habits haven't changed.. You took like an hour" She quipped back. I took my queue from her and stuck my tongue out. She smirked at me before shoveling another fork full of waffles into her mouth.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I glanced around at the empty kitchen and living room. I took a little bite of my waffles as I waited for Selena to answer. Mmmm.. blueberries.

"Umm.. Your mom said she had some errands to run, your dad is at work, Maddie is at school.. And Dallas.. is well.. Dallas" She answered as she snorted out a little laugh. I grinned as I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Still in bed huh?" I questioned before taking another bite of my waffles. "Probably a hang over" I continued with a little laugh. I saw Selena nod her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Ugh.. I think I ate too fast" Selena groaned as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach. I snorted out a laugh and threw my hand up to cover my mouth so I wouldn't spit my food all over.

"Nice shirt.." I replied as I eyed the shirt she had picked out of my drawer. "Do you always wear shirts with pictures of yourself on them?" I asked earning a little kick to my shin under the table.

"I think a better question would be.. Do YOU always wear shirts with pictures of me on it?" She questioned back with a little smirk. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was probably blushing like crazy right now.

"I.. It was a gag gift" I lied unconvincingly. I averted my eyes down to my waffles and took another big bite. She didn't need to know that I used wear that shirt to bed every night.

"Uh huh.. Sure it was" Selena chortled making me blush again. I jumped slightly as a song suddenly blared out through the dining room. "Jumpy much?" Selena asked as she picked her cell phone up and opened the message.

"What is this.. pick on Demi day?" I asked with a fake pout as I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I heard Selena giggle quietly as she texted a message back to someone.

"As much as I would love to stay and pick on you all day.. I have to go to work" She replied with a little groan. "Unless you want to come with me" She finished flashing me a big smile. As much as I loved spending time with her, I knew that at this rate I was going to let myself fall for her way too fast. I don't know if I'm quite ready to let myself feel that pain again if she decides to leave.

"Umm.. You know.. I think I'm just gonna hang out around here today.. Maybe take a run" I answered making her smile diminish a little. "Maybe some other time though" I added quickly, trying to soften the rejection.

"Yeah.. Okay" She replied with a little sigh. "I'm gonna go get dressed.. I have to be on set in half an hour" She finished as she stood up from the table and started towards the stairs.

"Text me later?" I asked hopefully. I watched as she glanced over her shoulder before giving me a little smile.

"Text you later" She repeated back before continuing up the stairs. I let out a little sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I wish I could just forget that she hurt me.. Things would be so much easier.

* * *

I turned the doorknob and opened the door quietly before peeking around the frame to see my mom sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Come on in Demi" She said without even looking up. I sighed and opened the door the rest of the way.

"How did you know it was me?" I inquired curiously as I climbed onto the bed and laid my head down in my mom's lap. She chuckled as she sat her book down and then ran her fingers through my hair.

"I could smell the scent of confusion coming down the hall" She answered back with a little laugh. I scrunched my forehead up and pouted my bottom lip out.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked as I started picking at my black nail polish. I really need to repaint my nails.

"Only to your mother" She replied as she leaned back against the pillows. "Whats wrong sweetie?" She questioned making me sigh lightly.

"Selena" I mumbled quietly, but I knew that she heard me. Hell, she probably already knew.

"You two seem to be getting along" She stated with a little smile. That was her way of prying for more information without actually coming out and asking.

"Yeah.. That's kind of the problem mom" I answered back with a little shrug. She didn't say anything so I knew she was waiting on me to continue. "Things are going back to how they used to be between us.." I continued as I dropped my hands down and started picking at the bedspread instead.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked with confusion obvious in her tone of voice.

"She left me last time" I murmured quietly. "How can I be sure that she won't just do it again?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions in check as I felt a little lump form in my throat.

"You can't sweetie" She replied making me sigh. "Its hard getting back in the ring again.. Especially with the person that knocked you out to begin with" She stated making me nod my head slowly.

"Yeah.." I began as I let a lone tear trail down over my cheek. "How do I get over that fear.. Of being knocked out again?" I asked before looking up at my mom expectantly. She gave me an unsure look before she responded.

"You just have to trust that the person is going to stand by their word.. That they're the person that you love" I closed my eyes and let a few more tears leak out. "A person isn't who they are in any one moment.. They are who they've always been" She finished quietly. I took a few minutes and just let her words sink in before responding.

"So you're saying.. That I shouldn't judge Selena based off of her one moment of weakness.. That I should remember that before that moment, she was the one person I could always count on?" I asked as I tried to think through everything. I saw a small smile slip over my mother's features as she nodded her head.

"I did a good job with you" She said making a little laugh slip between my lips. She ruffled my hair lightly as I went to sit up.

"Mooooom" I complained as I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to get it back in place. She chuckled before picking her book back up to start reading again. I shuffled over towards the door before turning around one more time. "Thanks mom" I mumbled quietly.

"I didn't do anything sweetie.. The answers were right there in your heart" She replied, not bothering to look up from her book. I smiled before closing the door behind me. As I was walking down the hall towards my room I felt a vibration coming from the pocket of my jeans.

"Its about time" I whispered to myself as I pulled my phone out and glanced down at the screen. My stomach fluttered a little as Selena's name flashed across it. I quickly opened the message that she sent me.

_Selena: Hey you.. I missed you today.._


	4. The Heart Brings You Back

**_A/N: Hiii there.. Yes another update. I'm gonna do my best to try and update everyday. No promises though. I'm glad you guys are liking what I've written so far, your reviews make me want to write even faster. So the more you review.. The faster i'll update. :D_**

**_yoha2405- HAHAHA. Yes she was checking out Selena's ass. Wouldn't you? ;) Awwww.. Thank you for loving my stories so much. I think you might have some competition for number 1 fan HAHAHA. I had two people tell me that in reviews this time :]_**

**_MMKESLER- So i'm guessing after this chapter you're gonna love me even more ;) *double high five* That makes an even 10. You have someone else saying that they're my biggest fan too HAHA. Buuuut.. You did review this chapter first.. technically.. because the person above reviewed for chapter two right before I posted chapter 3. So technically you were still first LOL :D_**

**_full360-2b-me- Thank you for loving the story :) I am trying to take things slow.. Which is very hard for me btw. HAHAHA_**

**_xx-xx- I'm glad to be back tooo. I'll try really hard to update everyday. :D_**

**_nvrshoutnvr- HAHA. I don't know if I can type quite that fast. But i'll try my best. And I'm glad that you love my writing so much :) because I love it when you write reviews._**

**_Mell23- There is something about them that make them perfect together. I wish they'd figure that out in real life HAHA_**

**_DHinheart- I love your reviews so much. Keep them up! :D_**

**_LEATHERnGOLD- Awesome! .. I love being amazeballs HAHAHA. You either loved her mom.. or food more LOL. And in terms of Demi giving Selena a chance.. I think you might like this chapter :D_**

**_greatpretender27- Awww.. My writing made your stomach flutter. *grins cockily* I'm good HAHAHA. _**

**_~T.D.~  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4: The Heart Brings You Back

I cleared my throat nervously and ran my eyes across the familiar name on the door before lifting my hand to knock lightly. I heard some shuffling around inside before the door cracked open and I caught a glimpse of her eye peeking out at me.

"Demi!" Selena squealed excitedly as she swung the door open completely. My eyes widened and my stomach fluttered madly as she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my body against hers.

"H-Hi.." I stuttered out nervously as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged back. She pulled back and gave me a big smile before pulling me into the little room with her.

"I'm so happy you decided to come" She said as she pulled me over to the couch and sat down. I gave her a little smile as I sat down next to her.

"Well you know.. I couldn't have you missing me could I?" I asked with a little smirk. I watched a little blush color her cheeks before she pushed my shoulder.

"Shuuush" She groaned in embarrassment. I chuckled quietly as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'm just kidding.. I thought it was cute" I said making her whine quietly as she took my hand in hers and laced our fingers together. I smiled to myself as I glanced down at her.

"Did you miss me?" She questioned with a little sigh as she laid her head on my shoulder and then looked up at me. I tilted my head to the side and just stared into her eyes for a few seconds before responding.

"Of course I did.. I always miss you" I answered honestly. I watched as a little grin made its way onto her face and couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her forehead softly. Her eyes closed and she squeezed my hand a little making my stomach do a little flip flop.

"Do these ever hurt?" I heard her ask quietly. I glanced down to where she was running the fingertips of her free hand across the few scars that marred the skin of my arms. I sighed quietly as I thought about how stupid I was to have done something like that.

"Not anymore.. The scars stopped hurting the same time that my heart stopped hurting" I replied and I felt Selena's fingers still in their movement before she glanced up at me.

"You know I.." Selena started to say only to be interrupted as the door opened. We both turned our attention to the boy who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey.. They need you on set" He said before turning around without so much as a look back. I heard Selena let out a little groan next to me before giving me an apologetic look.

"Its okay.. Go" I said without her ever having to say anything. She sighed before nodding her head in defeat.

"Come watch?" She asked hopefully making a little smile slip over my features. My stomach fluttered as she smiled back at me before leaning in to press her lips to my cheek lightly. "I'll see you out there" She whispered in my ear before quickly getting up and walking out of the room.

I probably looked like a crazy person right now, just sitting there staring at the door with a big goofy grin on my face. I sighed as I brought my fingers up to my cheek to feel where her lips had just been.

* * *

Why did I agree to this? ..Why did I keep watching? ..And for the love of god, why do the writers insist on always giving her character a boyfriend?.. These are just a few of the questions that were running through my mind as I watched Selena film with her new romantic interest on the show.

"Okay guys that's a wrap" I finally heard the director yell making me release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt another shot of jealousy shoot through my stomach as I watched Selena give the new guy a hug.

"How did I do?" I heard Selena ask, snapping me out of my jealousy induced haze to find her standing directly in front of me. I looked over her shoulder at the jerk who had been all over my girl all day and had to force myself not to give him an angry glare. Wait a second.. Did I just call Selena my girl?

"You did great.." I replied quickly when I brought my eyes back to see Selena giving me a confused look. "As always" I finished with a little smile. I watched as her face lit up and a big smile took over her beautiful features.

"Thanks" She mumbled as I light blush colored her cheeks. I couldn't help but to smile at how cute she was. Always so modest.

"You ready to go?" I asked quickly when I saw that guy making his way towards us. I had no interest in learning his name.. So I think I'm always going to call him guy. I watched as Selena gave me an amused smile before nodding her head.

"I just have to change really fast" She answered before taking my hand to pull me towards her dressing room. Even with the copious amount of tingles that were shooting up my arm, I still had the mind to turn around and stick my tongue out childishly. Guy gave me a strange look before shaking his head at me.

"Oh yeah.. Your mom called while you were filming" I began as Selena pulled me through a door and closed it behind her before letting go of my hand. "She said to tell you.. Ohmygod" I turned around and the sight that was standing in front of me literally made my heart stop.

Selena chuckled as my face turned bright red and I openly gaped at her semi naked upper body. All of the blood had vacated my brain and was now pulsing somewhere a little south of the border, and it took every ounce of self control I had not to push her against the door and have my way with her.

"What are you doing?" I questioned in a panicked voice as I turned back around. As much as I would love to ogle her gorgeous body.. I'm pretty sure I might rape her If I didn't stop. I closed my eyes and tried to think of non sexy things.. Not working..

"I told you I had to change" She replied with another little chuckle. "Its nothing you haven't seen before Dems" She continued, referring to when we were like seven and used to bathe together.

"That's different Selena.. You didn't have as much to look at back then" I reminded her as I tried not to think about all the things she had to look at now. I heard Selena let out a little giggle, and then I nearly had a heart attack as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"And what exactly do you like to look at Demi?" She questioned in her raspy voice that drove me crazy. I shivered uncontrollably as she brushed her lips against my earlobe.

"Mmmmm.. Everything" I answered with a little moan that made my cheeks turn scarlet again. Selena let out another little giggle before releasing her hold on me.

"Well we'll see about that later.. If you're a good girl" She replied with a cocky voice. I tried to calm my breathing down as I turned around to look at the temptress. She sent me a sexy smile before winking at me.

"You're m-mean" I stuttered out slowly making her laugh as she took my hand and started out the door. I sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You like it" She replied quietly making me smile before kissing her forehead.

"Yes I do" I said quietly to myself.. Or at least I thought it was to myself. The cocky grin and little hand squeeze that Selena gave me afterwords though told me a different story though.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Mandy.. The chicken was delicious" I said as I sat my plate down in the sink. Selena's mom gave me a smile and looked over at her daughter before responding.

"Your welcome Demi.. It sure is nice to have someone say that" She replied, giving Selena a pointed look. Selena lifted her eyebrow as she leaned her body against mine to sit her plate in the sink too.

"Suck up" She whispered making me snort out a little laugh before she pulled back and gave her mom a smile. "Dinner was great mom" She said with a little sigh, pretending like it was so hard to say that. Mandy gave her a sarcastic smile and then made a face at her.

"Gee.. thanks sweetie" Mandy retorted earning a little giggle from Selena.

"Your welcome" She teased back with a big grin. I shook my head at her before taking her hand to pull her into the living room.

"Let's watch something on TV" I said as we plopped down onto the couch together. Selena groaned and pointed to the remote that was an inch away from her fingertips on the coffee table. "Are you kidding me?" I asked with a little laugh before watching her shake her head. I rolled my eyes in amusement before leaning forward to grab the remote.

"Thanks Dem" Selena chuckled before lifting my arm up and to cuddle against my side. I smiled to myself as she laid her head against my shoulder. "What are we gonna watch?" She asked before letting out a little yawn.

"Mmmm.. How about Pretty Little Liars?" I inquired as I stopped on the channel it was on. "I love this show" I finished as I focused all of my attention on the screen.

"You just think those girls are hot don't you?" She asked knowingly before letting out a little laugh. My face heated up a little bit as I cleared my throat.

"N-No.." I said unconvincingly earning a look of disbelief from Selena. "Okay yes.. But the show is really good too" I chuckled out nervously. I relaxed as Selena let out another little laugh and went back to watching the show.

"Its okay Demi.. They are hot" Selena remarked with a little grin. I couldn't help the little pang of jealousy that shot through my stomach. "They have nothing on you though" I heard her mumble before I felt little butterfly kisses being placed along the side of my neck. I trembled and leaned my head back against the couch.

"Mmmm.." I moaned out quietly and tightened my arm around her waist. I bit my lip and trembled again as she brushed her lips along the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Kiss me Demi" I heard Selena whisper nervously, her breath ghosting across the shell of my ear. I lifted my head and looked down. I could see the nervousness in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"Really?" I asked as I brought my hand up and brushed the backs of my fingers against her cheek. I watched her eyes fall closed before she slowly nodded her head. I gulped nervously and prayed to god that she wouldn't walk out this time before leaning in to capture her lips with mine lightly.

I felt more than heard the little sigh that Selena let out as I brushed my lips against hers slowly. I ran my fingertips down the side of her neck and sucked her bottom lip lightly earning me a little shiver from her before pulling back.

"Wow" Selena whispered quietly, and I smiled when I saw that her eyes were still closed. "That was just.. wow" She finished before slowly opening her eyes to stare into mine. I leaned back in and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmmm... Wow indeed" I relied back quietly making a little smile form on Selena's face. She bit her lip nervously before leaning up to kiss my lips again softly.

"Can we do that all the time?" Selena asked making me snort out a little laugh as I pulled her closer. She grinned and then buried her face back in my neck.


	5. Unopened Letter To The World

**_A/N: Heeellooo.. So i'm thinking I should do a Christmas chapter next.. To get us all in the spirit HAHA. __You guys are so flattering with your reviews.. You're gonna make me cocky HAHAHA. _**

**_MMKESLER- Yaaay! ..You love me even more LOL. Yes you are my biggest fan and for that you get *5 high fives*(17) ..HAHAHA. BTW.. My girlfriend is extremely jealous of you and thinks that we flirt with each other LOL_**

**_Kown Angel- I think your english is just fine.. And i'm really glad that you like my other stories so much. :D Yes.. I am trying to make her a seductress.. but also keep her very sweet like we all know she is. lol. I would love it if you reviewed every chapter. I love hearing from my fans.. Thats why I love to write so much._**

**_yoha2405- HAHAHA. Well I do try.. I hope you like this chapter just as much. :D_**

**_greatpretender27- Well I love your reviews *wink wink* ..HAHA. Awwww... I like making you awwwww_**

**_xx-xx- I'm trying to take this one a little slower.. but yes.. there will no doubt be smexy times LOL. I like being addicting ;D_**

**_Msstoryteller100- HAHA. I know right? I'm think i'm going to bring guy back later.. Just for more funny jealousy. LOL_**

**_LEATHERnGOLD- HAHA.. I can't help but always have sex scenes.. Selena and Demi together is just too hot not to ;) Amazeballs LOL_**

**_selanddemirox- Awwww.. I do that when i read stuff too LOL. But i'm glad that my story is worthy of the goofy grin :D_**

**_adryrules99- Glad you like it so far.. Keep reviewing :)_**

**_full360-2b-me- HAHA.. I was never very good at taking things slow. _**

**_Mell23- Well of course Demi gave Selena a chance.. I hate it when I have to write them being mad at each other and stuff HAHA_**

**_Aden- Ugh.. I know what you mean about the snow :( I stole that quote from somewhere.. hmmm.. One Tree Hill maybe LOL. I'm glad you're liking the story so much. :D_**

**_~T.D.~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5: Unopened Letter To The World

"Ugh.. Can we please turn this song?" I groaned in annoyance as I turned my attention away from the game I was playing and looked over at Selena. I watched as a smirk made its way onto her face as she continued to type something on her laptop.

"Why Dems? ..You don't like listening to yourself?" She asked with a little laugh before she started singing along with the lyrics. I rolled my eyes and threw my controller down on the floor before turning around to give her a pointed look.

"You know perfectly well why I don't want to listen to this" I growled out as the most annoying voice, to me at least, started emanating from the speakers. "Pleeease Seeelena" I whined while covering my ears with my hands.

Selena shook her head and snorted out another little laugh before turning the song off. "Better?" She questioned sarcastically as I brought my hands away from my ears with a little smile.

"Much" I replied as I pushed myself up onto my knees and crawled towards her. "Thank you" I finished as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers lightly. I smiled as she sighed against my lips when I pulled away.

"Why did you date him anyways?" She asked making me scrunch my nose up in disgust at the thought of Joe. I sighed as I plopped down in front of her and crossed my legs.

"It was one of my many sad attempts at getting over you" I answered truthfully making her look up from the screen of her laptop. "Do not say you're sorry" I said quickly as I watched an apologetic look come over her face.

"Why? ..Its my fault that he hurt you.." She trailed off making me roll my eyes at her. I let out a sardonic laugh that earned me a very confused look from Selena.

"Oh my god Selena.. He didn't hurt me" I chuckled out seeing her face turn to one of disbelief. "Its not like I really had feelings for him.. I am an actress after all" I continued giving her a little smile as I flipped my hair.

"But why the overreaction to the song then?" She questioned as she tilted her head to the side. I smiled at how adorable she looked when she was confused.

"Because his voice annoys me so fucking much" I snorted out making Selena chuckle. I laughed even harder when she nodded her head in agreement. I stopped laughing and glanced over my shoulder as I heard Selena's printer start printing something. "I'll get it" I said letting out a little grunt as I stood up from the floor and started across the room.

"No No No..!" Selena squealed, knocking me into her dresser as she pushed me out of the way and pulled the papers behind her back quickly. "These are private" She said after clearing her throat nervously. I lifted my eyebrow up at her before shaking my head.

"Okaaay.." I drawled out as I pushed myself away from the dresser and slowly walked towards her. "Does it have something to do with me?" I inquired with a little smirk. I watched Selena gulp nervously and knew that it did.

"N-No.." She stuttered out slowly causing me to let out a little chuckle. I was about to lean in and tease it out of her, but she quickly darted away from me and knelt down beside her bed. I watched as she pulled a box out from under it and quickly shoved the paper inside of it.

"What's in there?" I questioned as I walked over and tried to peek inside, but she quickly pushed the box back under the bed and stood up.

"Its nothing.." She replied quickly making me even more curious. I narrowed my eyes at her and saw her gulp again before deciding to drop it for now.

"Fine.. I'll get it out of you sooner or later" I said with a little grin before turning and walking towards the door. "You coming?" I asked as I stopped in the doorway. She let out a little sigh and glanced down at her bed again before nodding her head.

"Yeah" She answered as she turned around and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

"I am not buying my mom a candle for Christmas" Selena said with a little giggle as I dropped the suggested gift back on the shelf with a little groan. We had been Christmas shopping for five hours now.. I was done after hour number one.

"We've been here forever Selena.. Can you please just pick something already?" I whined as I leaned against the shelf. In all fairness.. It wasn't really all her fault. I had done my shopping before the mall got too crazy.. But once more people started showing up all hell broke loose.

"We've been here forever because we have to find places to hide" Selena replied as she turned around and started looking at some mirrors and picture frames. I tensed up as I looked down the aisle and saw a little girl walk by, before letting out a sigh of relief when she kept going.

"Its not right.. To be so scared of little kids" I said with a little chuckle. "We should have just shopped online" I finished before pushing myself off of the shelf to walk over to where Selena was.

"I give up.. I'll just look for something online later" She groaned as she set a picture frame back on the shelf. She tensed up a little as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against me.

"How about I do some undercover work? ..Find out what she wants?" I asked as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck. She let out a little sigh and relaxed back against me before turning her head to kiss my cheek. I closed my eyes as the familiar butterflies started fluttering in my stomach.

"That would be wonderful" She answered making me smile before placing a few kisses along her neck. "Mmmm.. Come to one more store with me?" She asked quietly, and I could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course" I replied after kissing her cheek. I released my hold on her and let her turn around. She gave me a shy smile before turning to walk down the aisle.

* * *

"This is the store you need to go to?" I asked with a little grin as I eyed the pink sign. Selena let out a little laugh and then nodded her head.

"You can never have too many bras" She snorted out before grabbing my hand to pull me into the store. "I thought you could help me pick some out" She finished giving me a sexy smirk. My stomach fluttered nervously and my eyes widened as I realized what that entailed exactly.

"You want me to help you? ..In here?" I asked nervously as she pulled me along behind her while she picked up a few things. I probably looked like an idiot right now.. With my mouth hanging open as she pulled me around behind her.

"Well not here.. More like in here" She answered as she pointed us towards the dressing room. I gulped and then nodded my head a little. "You sit out here on the bench" She said with a little grin as she pushed me down onto the piece of furniture in question.

I bounced my leg nervously and glanced around the little room as I waited for her to come out. You can do this Demi.. Don't rape her..

"Uh.. Demi?" I heard a nervous voice ask making my eyes snap to where it came from. My mouth fell open and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now. "How does the white one look?" She asked nervously as I ran my eyes along her toned stomach and then up to where the white bra she was referring to was making her chest look.. Ohmygod.

"Wow" I pushed out after I finally convinced my brain to work and respond to her question. I bit my lip as I eyed the sexy little mole on her chest.. God this girl drives me crazy. I gasped as I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt fingers cup my chin before pulling it upwards.

"I'm up here" Selena said with a little blush that my face immediately copied. I licked my lips and then nervously reached out and placed my hands on her waist.

"You're so beautiful.." I whispered making Selena blush a little more as a shy smile covered her face. I smiled as we locked eyes and she slowly lowered herself down to sit on my lap.

"So are you" She replied as she wrapped her arms around my neck and brushed her lips against my cheek lightly. I squeezed her waist softly and buried my face in her neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me" I groaned out as she ran her fingers through my hair. I lifted my head as she reached down and grabbed my hand before pulling it up to lay against her chest. I could feel her heart beating quickly against my hand.

"I think I do" She said before leaning in to kiss my lips softly. My eyes fell closed and I sighed as I slowly brushed my lips against hers.

* * *

"A laptop" I laughed as I bounced onto the bed beside Selena. She looked up from her notebook and lifted her eyebrow up at me curiously. "Your mom wants a new laptop for Christmas" I finished in a duh voice.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot she said she needed one" Selena said as a look of realization took over her face. I chuckled and then leaned in to kiss her cheek softly.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked as I leaned my head on her shoulder and looked down at her notebook. I whined as she quickly closed it and hid it from my view.

"You can't read that one yet.. Its the last one" She said making me very confused. "You have to start at the beginning" She continued as she climbed off the bed and pulled the mysterious box out from under it.

"What are they?" I asked as she sat the box down and I peeked inside to see numerous papers. I pulled the first one out to see that it was actually an envelope.. and it was addressed to me.

"They're letters.." She replied as she climbed back into the bed and leaned against my side. "This is how I got all of my feelings out when we were apart.. I wrote you letters.. I just never had the courage to send them" She finished making me smile as I glanced over at her.

"What changed your mind? ..I mean.. Why did you decide to let me read them now?" I questioned as I looked back down in the box and started sifting through the many envelopes.

"Because.. You expressed your feelings through your songs.. I thinks its only fair that you get to hear mine too" She said making me nod my head slowly. I always wondered if she knew I was talking about her in my songs. "Don't be too harsh though.. Some of those letters are angry" She said as a little blush colored her cheeks.

"How could I be? ..You weren't harsh when you saw my anger" I replied as I lifted my wrists and showed her my scars again. I heard her let out a sigh as she reached out and pulled my arms towards her and then my eyes fluttered closed as she leaned down and kissed each of the scars lightly.

"Never do anything like that again.." She whispered against my skin. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me hopefully. I nodded my head slowly. "Promise?" She pleaded making my heart break just a little.

"I promise.. Never again" I assured her. She let out a little sigh before she climbed into my lap and pulled my arms around her.


	6. Return Of The Future

**_A/N: Okay its official.. You guys have made me cocky chapter is like a semi christmas chapter LOL. There will be more christmas spirit to come.. and then New Years Yaaay!  
_**

**_Kown Angel- HAHAHA. I try to leave you wanting more :D. Well usually whoever's pov i'm writing in has their mind in the gutter.. cause thats where mine stays LOL. OMG.. I know the pictures that you're talking about.. When I saw I was like 0.0 ..Holy crap LOL. Yaaay! ..I'm excited that you'll review every chapter :)_**

**_yoha2405- Awwww.. You're sweet :D. I wish Demi and Selena would just realize they're meant to be already LOL._**

**_xx-xx- I'll keep the underwear shopping in mind for later chapters LOL. And yess.. They are the cutest couple :)_**

**_greatpretender27- Glad you liked the sweetness :). I don't mention the letters in this chapter.. but they will make a comeback.. Promise _**

**_MMKESLER- HAHAH. I don't think that will reassure her very much.. cause thats how we met LOL. You get *3 high fives* (24) Just because you're amazing :D_**

**_Aden- HAHAHA. Your rambling is so cute ;)_**

**_RockerGirl17- I love the not raping parts too.. I added a few more just for you this chapter ;D_**

**_Msstoryteller100- HAHA.. I like making you say awww.. and making your mom give you weird looks HAHAHA_**

**_SslepingBeauty- And here you have more Demena :D .Hope you like it_**

**_Mell23- I'm not very good at keeping them apart.. So its a good thing that they're so good together :)_**

**_Damon Salvatore- I'm glad you're liking it so much :) and also that you're not anonymous. I love hearing what you guys think._**

**_tatimac- The letters will come back in later chapters.. I promise. As for the friends with benifits.. This chapter should clear things up for you :D_**

**_~T.D.~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 6: Return Of The Future

I glanced over at the clock as I ran my brush through my wet hair. I wish I wouldn't have turned my alarm off.. Selena and her family would be here in like twenty minutes.

"Smooth move Demi" I muttered to myself as I grabbed my hair dryer and turned it on before flipping my head down to start drying my hair. The whooshing sound from the hair dryer was enough to cover up the sounds of my door opening and the footsteps making their way across my bedroom.

"Nice ass Dems" I heard over the sound of my hairdryer. If the surprise of hearing a voice when I thought I was alone wasn't enough to scare me.. The loud smack and pain of a hand making contact with my ass sure did it. I let out a little squeak and jumped making my head collide unceremoniously with the sink in front of me.

"Owwww.." I groaned as I put my hand up to the little lump that was forming on my forehead and then stood up. I turned the hair dryer off and glanced into the mirror to find Selena giving me a concerned look.

"Oh shit.. I'm sorry Demi.." She apologized as she hurried forward and turned me towards her to inspect the damage. I let out a little hiss when she placed her fingers over the spot that I bumped. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad" She apologized again before pouting out her bottom lip.

"Its okay.. At least you told me I had a nice ass while you were maiming my head" I replied with a little laugh before leaning forward to kiss the pout off of her face. I pulled back to see her giving me a little grin.

"Well you do have a nice ass" She repeated with a sexy wink. A little blush colored my cheeks before I shook my head at her.

"Well.. My nice ass is cold" I said with a little giggle as I glanced down at my mostly naked body. I probably should have put on more than underwear when I got out of the shower. "Let me go put some clothes on" I finished as I dropped my hand from the little goose egg on my forehead. I could feel Selena's eyes following me as I walked past her and started pulling things out of my closet.

"Or.. You could just wear that" She commented as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. My stomach fluttered and a little shiver ran up my spine as she started placing kisses along my shoulder.

"I.. D-Don't think our parents would appreciate that v-very much" I stuttered out slowly before letting out a quiet moan as she ran her fingertips across my lower abdomen. I smiled as she pulled me around to face her before giving me a sexy grin.

"Demi.." She said with that husky voice that drives me absolutely crazy. I bit my lip as she pulled me towards the bed.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked nervously as she leaned in close enough for her lips to barely graze against mine. I let my eyes fall closed as tingles shot down my spine at the sensation.

"Shut up and kiss me" She replied before I quickly leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She let out a surprised moan before starting to kiss me back eagerly. I shivered as her hands trailed up my sides and then locked into place around my neck.

"Mmmm..." I moaned quietly against her lips as she laid back on the bed and pulled me on top of her. I slowly brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and and pushed her hands up over her head.

She let out a little groan as my tongue brushed against hers lightly. I laced our fingers together and sucked her tongue between my lips before slowly pulling my lips away from hers.

"Why did you stop?" She whined before giving me a little pouty face. I chuckled quietly and leaned my forehead against hers as I squeezed her hands lightly. I grimaced when pain emanated from the goose egg that I had completely forgotten about.

"Well.. Number one, our parents are downstairs waiting for us.." I started before pecking her lips again. "And number two.. I'm not going to want to stop soon" I finished before burying my face in her neck with a little groan. The pulsing that was happening between my legs was distracting to say the least.

"Ugh.. But I don't want you to stop" She whined making me let out another little laugh as I lifted my head to look down into her eyes. I sighed before pulling her left hand down between us.

"Oh.." She stated as a look of realization came over her features. We both settled our eyes on the simple silver band that wrapped around her ring finger.

"Yeah.." I grumbled as I buried my face back into her neck. Stupid purity ring.

* * *

I glanced up from the new Coach bag I had just unwrapped to find Selena giving me a sexy smirk. I blushed and quickly looked away. She had been doing that ever since we came downstairs and every time she did it it made me pulse in inappropriate places. Her parents were going to catch on soon if she didn't stop.. Especially when I raped her in the middle of the living room.

"Well do you like it or not Demitria?" My mom asked sarcastically while giving me a strange look. I quickly snapped my eyes up to find everyone in the room staring at me. Selena snorted out a little laugh as I blushed.

"I love it Mom.. Thanks" I replied so that everyone finally looked away. Everyone but Selena that is, who winked at me when I accidentally locked eyes with her. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and threw a crumpled up piece of wrapping paper at her face.

"Heeey" She whined as it hit her in the forehead and then fell to the floor. I snorted out a laugh at her when she rubbed her forehead and shot a glare at me.

"Well now that we're done opening presents.. Why don't we go have some dinner?" I heard my mom ask as all of the adults stood up and started walking into the dining room. I set my stuff to the side and was about to stand up when I felt a pressure on my shoulder push me back into the chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Selena asked as she lowered herself down to sit in my lap. I gulped quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck making my stomach flutter nervously.

"Ummm.. To dinner?" I replied with a questioning tone. I watched as Selena shook her head at me.

"Nope.. You're not" She said making my eyebrow quirk up in confusion. "You're going to kiss my forehead and tell me you're sorry" She finished making me let out a little laugh.

"Its your own fault that you got hit.. Your parents were going to catch you eye fucking me" I replied seeing Selena's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Either that or they were going to catch me raping you right in front of them" I continued making her blush even harder. I chuckled at how cute she was.. It amazed me how she could be so damn sexy and so damn cute all at the same time.

"I was not eye fucking you" She groaned out making me give her a doubtful look. "Okay.. Maybe a little" She laughed out before burying her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry for throwing paper at you" I said with a little laugh as I kissed her forehead softly. "I know it must have hurt way more than a sink to the face" I finished making her giggle against my skin.

"That was an accident.. I couldn't help myself when I saw your sexy ass" She chuckled as she lifted her head. I sighed as she leaned up and kissed the small bruise that had formed on my forehead.

"You missed" I said with a little smile earning a confused look from her. I pointed at my lips before continuing. "You missed" She shook her head and smiled before leaning in to brush her lips against mine softly.

"Demitria Devonne Lovato.. Any day now would be good" I heard my mom yell at me from the dining room. I chuckled as I pulled my lips away from Selena's.

"We'd better go.. She used my whole name" I said making Selena giggle before she climbed out of my lap. I smiled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the chair.

"Let's go Demitria" Selena chuckled as she pulled me towards the dining room.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my stomach as I sat down next to Selena on the swing outside. She shot me a little grin as she scooted closer to me and took my hand.

"I think my mom is trying to kill me" I grumbled as I laced our fingers together. "She made me eat so much food" I continued making Selena laugh as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Yes.. I'm sure she force fed you that second plate that you had" She chortled before leaning up to kiss my cheek. I pouted out my bottom lip and rubbed my stomach again.

"My belly hurts" I whined before leaning my head back against the swing. I felt Selena squeeze my hand lightly.

"Awww.. My poor baby doesn't feel well" She spoke in a baby voice as she let go of my hand and rubbed hers against my stomach lightly. I smiled and let out a little sigh before closing my eyes.

"You called me baby" I chuckled without opening my eyes. Selena's fingers stilled in their movement on my stomach and I knew that she was probably blushing.

"Did not.." She mumbled quietly making me crack one eye open to look down at her. I smiled when I saw the blush on her cheeks.

"Yes you did" I replied with another little laugh. "I'm your poor baby" I finished as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. She whined and buried her face in my neck.

"So what if I did?" She questioned quietly as I ran my hand over her back lightly. "Would that be a bad thing?" She continued making me look down at her in confusion.

"No.. Why would it be bad?" I asked making her shrug her shoulders a little. "I like it actually" I said making a little grin come onto her face.

"So it would be okay to call you baby all the time?" She asked with a little smile. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to say. I hope this goes well..

"As long as its okay for me to call you my girlfriend all the time.." I mumbled out slowly before locking eyes with her. I watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times before she replied.

"Really?" She asked as a shy smile made its way onto her face. I cupped her cheek and nodded my head at her. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Dems" She answered with a little sigh as she leaned her face towards my touch.

I couldn't contain the big smile that made its way onto my face before I leaned in and kissed her lips excitedly. She squealed in surprise and then kissed back as she brought her hand up to my neck and pulled me closer.

"Ahem.. Uh Selena?" I heard my mom's voice making me quickly pull my lips away from Selena's and blush profusely. "Your parents are ready to go" She continued before quickly turning to go back inside. I think she may have been just as embarrassed as I was right now.

"Oh my god.. Its a good thing that was your mom" Selena chuckled nervously as she looked back at me. I smiled as she leaned in a pecked my lips. "I'll call you when I get home okay?" She asked as she stood up from the swing.

"Okay" I replied as I too stood up before grabbing her waist and pulling her body against mine. She sighed and hugged me back before kissing my cheek lightly.

"Bye baby" She whispered as she pulled back with a little grin. I shook my head at her and returned the smile before she turned to head back inside.

"Bye girlfriend" I called out making her glance back and wink at me.


	7. Just Watch The Fireworks

**_A/N: Soo.. I don't know what was up with the review thing last chapter.. But I got like 3 of the same review from one person.. and 2 from another. Weird. Aaaannyways.. i'm not feeling to well right now.. So i hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad. Please review and tell me it doesn't LOL._**

**_MMKESLER- I know you love me and everything.. but 3 of the same review? HAHAHA ;D J/k . Awwww.. You have a girl you're going after :) ..Tell her she's a lucky girl then. You get *3 high fives* .. One for each review LOL. Thats 31._**

**_xx-xx- You make me blush with all this flattery.. I like it :D. And yes.. the underwear shopping will happen. Just for you. _**

**_Msstoryteller100- HAHA.. I make you squeal. :D Well I try. Love you tooooo _**

**_greatpretender27- Glad you liked it so much :D. And yes.. kinda sorta LOL. Dianna knew that Demi was bisexual.. but she didn't know she was with Selena. And Mandy doesn't know anything about it.. Yet LOL_**

**_tatimac- Hmmm.. Something tells me you might like the end of this chapter. ;D  
_**

**_yoha2405- HAHAHA. I'm trying to build up to it.. But just so you have something to look forward to.. Next chapter LOL ;D_**

**_Aden- HAHA.. You should keep doing it.. I think its really cute when you ramble._**

**_nvrshoutnvr- Hmmm.. *dials up the cuteness* ..HAHAHA. Next chapter ima dial up the sexiness.. Just in case you were wondering LOL_**

**_~T.D.~  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7- Just Watch The Fireworks

"Holy c-crap.. Its f-freezing" Selena stuttered out between chattering teeth as we walked out of the airport. I chuckled as I turned around to see her with her arms wrapped around herself tightly and shivering.

"I told you to put on a coat" I stated in an I told you so tone as I pulled my coat off to leave me in just my zip up hoodie. Selena smiled at me as I held my coat out for her before stepping into it and pulling it around her shoulders with a little sigh.

"T-Thank you baby" She chattered out quietly as she turned back around to face me. I shivered as I too now felt the chill from the cold New York wind. I quickly picked my bag up before motioning to Selena to do the same.

"Let's find our car before we get frostbite" I said with another little shiver as I looked to my left and then to my right before finally spotting the car that I was looking for. I nodded towards it making Selena glance over her shoulder before pulling her along with me as I walked over to it.

"Thank you" Selena rushed out as she practically threw her bag at the driver and ducked into the back seat of the car. I chuckled quietly as the man looked at her with a stunned expression.

"I'm sorry.. She's not used to the cold" I told him with an apologetic look as I handed him my bag. He gave me a weird look before taking it and throwing them both into the trunk.

"Remind me again why I decided to come to New York on Christmas Eve?" Selena asked as I climbed into the back seat and scooted over beside her. I let out a little laugh as I took her hand and laced our fingers together.

"Because its for a good cause.. And you don't want to let your fans down" I answered getting a little groan in response as she cuddled closer and tried to steal some warmth from me.

"Ugh.. But why does it have to be so cold?" She whined as she buried her face into my shoulder. I shook my head in amusement as the car started and then pulled out of the airport.

"Just think sweetie.. We have a hotel room all to ourselves.. Lots of ways to warm you up.." I leaned down and whispered to her quietly. I watched as a little blush crept onto her face before she grinned up at me shyly.

"And how are you going to warm me up exactly?" She asked with a playful smile as she started playing with my fingers. I chuckled and then leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"I'm sure we can figure something out" I replied making her let out a little giggle.

* * *

"What time do you have to be there?" I asked with a little sigh as I dropped my bag on the floor and laid back on the bed. I watched as Selena walked over and peeked past the curtain. The fan/paparazzi frenzy on the way in was crazy.. I didn't think we'd ever make it inside.

"Ummm.. Like six" She answered quietly as she turned around and walked towards me. I grinned as she placed her knee on the bed beside my hip before I grabbed her waist to pull her on top of me.

"Did you want to rest a little before we have to leave?" I asked as I ran my hands down over her hips and let them rest on her thighs. She let out a little sigh as she laid down on top of me and buried her face in my neck.

"Mhmmm" She mumbled out quietly before letting out a small yawn against my skin. I smiled at how adorable she was and then ran my hands up and down her back slowly.

"Do you want me to scoot up on the bed?" I whispered into her ear as her breathing started to get deeper. I felt her head move a little and then a little kiss on the side of my neck.

"Let's just stay here please" She replied softly. I nodded my head and then sighed as I too closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I groaned quietly as I woke up to find that my legs were completely numb.. apparently leaving them hanging over the edge of the bed was a bad idea. "Mmm.. Selena.." I whispered as I trailed my fingertips along her spine. She shifted a little in my arms but didn't wake up. "Sweetie we need to get up" I whispered this time before leaning in to place a few kisses on her forehead.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled groggily as she buried her face a little deeper into my neck. I chuckled quietly and massaged her lower back.

"We'll be late for your sound check" I informed her making her let out a little groan in response. "If you get up now.. I'll take you out ice skating tonight" I finished with a little laugh as her head popped up off my shoulder with her eyes still closed.

"A real date?" She asked in the cutest sleep voice I'd ever heard. I smiled and nodded my head as her eyes slowly cracked open.

"What other kind of date could it be?" I questioned with confusion lacing my voice. I watched as one of her eyebrows quirked up as she thought.

"A friend date? ..Like we used to have" She answered before kissing my lips lightly and then climbing off of me. I groaned as I tried to move my numb legs around while she walked over to the mirror.

"Ooooh.. Ummm.. I always thought those were real dates" I snorted out a little laugh as I sat up on the edge of the bed. Selena sent me a little grin in the mirror before shaking her head.

* * *

"Don't let me fall" Selena squeaked as we stepped out onto the ice. I let out a little laugh as I squeezed her hand with mine.

"Yeah.. Cause I'm just so graceful myself" I replied sarcastically as I tried to keep my balance. Maybe ice skating wasn't such a great idea.. Both of us are klutz's.

"Sooo.. Uh.. How was the show?" Selena questioned as she pulled on my hand to try to stay upright. I put my other hand out to the side and grabbed onto the railing of the rink to try to keep us balanced.

"It was amazing.. You were amazing.. You looked amazing.." I replied with a goofy grin on my face as I thought about how great the show was. I glanced over to find Selena with a little blush on her cheeks.. Either that or she was just cold.

"You're such a charmer Lovato" She said with a little wink before she let go of my hand and skated forward a little. "I think I'm getting the hang of this" She finished with a big smile as she clumsily twirled around.

"Show off" I mumbled making her let out a little giggle as she turned towards me and tried to skate backwards. She pulled my hands into hers as she guided me forward.

"I can't help it.. I'm just naturally talented" She replied cockily before I felt a hard pull on my hands as Selena's feet slipped out from under her. I tried to keep my balance, but that proved to be impossible as I unceremoniously fell right on top of her with a thud.

"Naturally talented my ass" I groaned before letting out a little giggle. "Are you okay?" I asked concernedly as I reached my hand up to feel the back of Selena's head. I sighed in relief when I didn't feel any bumps back there.

"I'm fine.. I just think I shattered my ass" She chuckled out with a little blush as I rolled off of her and started crawling over to the railing. "Ugh.. Its gonna bruise" She whined as she rolled over onto her stomach and then started crawling behind me.

"I hope you didn't do too much damage.. I happen to like that part of you" I laughed as I pulled myself back onto my feet. Selena giggled and slapped my leg before pulling herself up to stand beside me.

"Can we just go back to the hotel?.. I think I need to ice my butt" She groaned as she moved her hand back to rub her backside. I chuckled and shook my head at my girlfriend.

"Baby you just did" I snorted out earning me another little slap from Selena.

* * *

"I got your favorite baby.. Shrimp lo mein" I said with a smile as I reached down into the brown bag and pulled out the box of chinese food. I held it up, but then frowned when I noticed the room was empty. "Baaaabe?" I called out a little louder.

"I'm in here" She called back as I sat the bag of food down on the desk and then pulled my coat off. "Come talk to me" She continued making my stomach flutter nervously before I walked over to the bathroom door and cracked it open a little. I cleared my throat before stepping inside.

"H-Hey" I stuttered out as I eyed her naked shoulders. She shot me a sexy grin before lifting her hand to beckon me closer. I gulped and then took a few steps closer.

"Give me a kiss baby" She said simply before smiling at me. I shook my head at her as I leaned down and braced myself on the sides of the tub before leaning in to brush my lips against hers softly. I felt her grin against my lips before she bit down on the bottom one and tugged on it playfully.

"You're such a tease" I groaned before kissing her again, this time sucking her top lip lightly. I pulled back to find her with her eyes closed and a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Mmm.. Massage my shoulders?" She asked quietly as she opened her eyes and looked into mine. I couldn't help but to get lost in them for a few seconds before I nodded my head.

"Okay" I answered before pecking her lips one more time. I moved up to the top of the tub and pushed my sleeves up my forearms before softly placing my hands on her shoulders. She let out a little moan as I started to knead the tense muscles with my fingers and I felt my stomach do a little flip flop in response.

"You know.. I've been thinking" She said as she leaned her head back against my shoulder and let out a sigh. I smiled before leaning down to leave little butterfly kisses along her neck.

"About what babe?" I mumbled against her skin before nipping at it lightly. I heard her gasp quietly and then she shivered.

"About my purity ring.." She replied making me let out a little grunt as I thought about it. I stilled my lips against her jawline as I felt her fingers brush against mine and then she flipped my hand over. I felt the cold metal of the ring in question pressing against my palm.

"I don't.." I started with a confused tone before she interrupted me as she turned her head and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you Demi" She stated calmly as she pulled back and looked into my eyes. My stomach fluttered and a little smile made its way onto my face as her words sunk in to my brain.

"I love you too Selena" I said back to her making her let out a little sigh of relief. "I've always loved you" I finished as I buried my face into the crook of her neck and smiled happily.

"Do you plan on being with me forever?" I heard her ask quietly, the nervousness in her voice making it waver slightly. I slowly lifted my head and looked into her eyes again.

"That's all I've ever wanted" I answered truthfully making a smile light up her face. She moved her hand against mine a little and then closed my fingers around her purity ring.

"Then this is yours" She stated making my my forehead scrunch up in confusion. I heard her gulp quietly as she closed her eyes before slowly opening them to look into mine nervously. "Make love to me Demi"


	8. Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous

**_A/N: Ugh.. So I broke my streak of updating every day. I did say that I would try.. But Christmas.. Sickness.. And work made it impossible to get this chapter done yesterday. So i'm really sorry guys.. I'll try to post as much as possible with Christmas and everything coming up._**

**_yoha2405- Well if you insist LOL. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. :D Hope this one lives up to expectations._**

**_nv_****_rshoutnvr_****_- Oh no! You died?.. Thats not a good thing LOL. Sweet love making HAHA. Hope you like it._**

**_Mell23- Awww.. you're so cute ;D. Glad you love the story._**

**_MMKESLER- Yeah Yeah.. You just love me that much huh? ;D I'm sure she already realizes it since you're so wonderful :) *3 high fives* (39)_**

**_greatpretender27- HAHAHA. Demi's gonna GET IT ;D_**

**_xx-xx- HAHAHA. I'm not a pro at all. I hope its all romantic and awww.. and hot too. ;D_**

**_Aden- Hmmm.. Well I think that if you're gonna have a relationship then he needs to try to listen and be a bit more understanding to your feelings. Just saying not to worry about it isn't going to make you feel any better. A relationship takes alot of work.. and its a full time job in itself. He can't just try and be sweet when its convenient for him. I think you just need to talk things out with him. Hope I helped a little._**

**_Msstoryteller100- Ewwww.. Yes.. And I saw pictures of her getting on his tourbus and whatnot.. I was very disappointed in her LOL. But aaanyways.. Yaay for making you squeal LOL. _**

**_full360-2b-me- Yes.. Demi is her true love 3_**

**_Kown Angel- HAHA. I'm a girl. :D. And no.. Mandy doesn't know anything.. YET! I've never heard of LJ.. What does it stand for? I'll take a look ;D_**

**_tatimac- Glad you liked it.. Read to find out ;D_**

**_thatgirlkatie- Yaaaay! 3_**

**_Tatablp- HAHAA. I hope you're not dead.. I like to leave you guys hanging LOL_**

**_And Your Point- HAHAHA. No problem.. I like giving you a bucket of ice down the pants LOL. Glad that you're back too :D_**

**_~T.D.~_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 8- Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous

I cleared my throat nervously and fiddled with my fingers as I stared hard at the bathroom door. As if waiting for Selena wasn't nerve racking enough.. I was getting kinda cold from hanging out in my underwear all alone. My breath hitched in my chest as the doorknob started to turn before the door clicked open and finally revealed her. I licked my lips and ran my eyes along her beautiful body as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm not really sure how this should go" Selena mumbled out nervously as she stared down at her feet. I slowly tore my eyes away from her body and looked up at her face to see her biting her lip, which I knew meant that she was extremely nervous.

I pushed myself up off the bed and slowly made my way over towards her. She let out a little gasp as I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her body forward to press against mine lightly. I reached my hand up and placed my fingers under her chin before bringing her eyes up to meet mine.

"I love you Selena Marie Gomez" I whispered quietly, letting my lips graze against hers. I smiled as her eyes closed and a little shiver ran through her body. She sighed as I brushed my lips against hers lightly before pulling back to stare into my eyes.

"I love you too" She replied with a little smile as I pulled her back towards the bed. "You always know how to make me relax" She continued as she reached up and ran her hand across my cheek.

"And you always know how to make me extremely nervous" I replied with a little chuckle as I sat down on the end of the bed. I watched as she quirked her eyebrow up at me before I ran my eyes along her body again. "I mean.. Could you look any sexier right now?" I asked with a little smirk making a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Hmmm.. Well I could always go naked" She replied with a sexy little grin as she climbed onto my lap and straddled my hips. I bit my lip and my stomach fluttered as I ran my hands along her thighs.

"I think that's an amazing idea" I mumbled as she leaned in and brushed her lips across my collarbone. I sighed quietly before dipping my head down to capture her lips with mine softly. She smiled against my lips before she started kissing back lightly.

I slid my fingertips up her back slowly feeling her back arc in response before she shivered against me. She bit down on my bottom lip and I grinned before scraping my nails down her back lightly.

"Mmm.. Baaby.." She groaned quietly and trembled before leaning her head back as I started kissing along her jawline slowly. She pulled at my hair a little as I nipped at her skin and ran my hands up her back before placing my fingers over the clasp of her bra.

"Are you sure about this?" I questioned quietly as I brushed my lips down her neck. She gasped softly as I scraped my teeth across her pulse point.

"God yes.. I need you" She answered with a little moan as she started grinding her hips into mine slowly. That's all the permission that I needed as I quickly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off of her shoulders.

She sighed softly as I kissed across her shoulder and ran my hands up her sides before turning her around and laying her back on the bed. I leaned my body over hers and glanced down as Selena moved her hands up and tried to cover herself.

"Don't.." I said as I put my hand over hers and pulled hers away from her body. "You're beautiful baby" I whispered quietly as I leaned down and started kissing along the tops of her breasts. I glanced up and saw her eyes fluttering closed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm.." A soft moan rumbled in her chest as I moved a little lower and brushed my lips across her nipple. I smirked as a shiver rippled through her body and her nipples instantly became hard before I traced my tongue around it lightly.

She bit her lip and pulled at my hair as I sucked her nipple softly and then released it with a little pop. "You're so sexy" I whispered against her skin as I trailed my lips down the center of her stomach.

"Demi.." She gasped out as I flicked my tongue down into her navel and ran my hands up her thighs before hooking my index fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulling them down her legs. I licked my lips as I raked my eyes over the beautiful body underneath me.

"Baaabe.." Selena groaned and a little blush covered her cheeks as I continued to stare at her. I quickly snapped out of my trance and smirked at her as I ran my hands up her calves and stopped them on her knees. She gulped quietly as I slowly spread her thighs apart.

"Relax sweetie" I mumbled as her legs shook under my hands as I leaned in and started kissing along her inner thighs. Her breathing started to speed up as I wrapped my arms around her legs and brushed my lips dangerously close to her center.

"Oh god.." Selena squeaked out as I slowly ran my tongue between her folds and then traced it around her clit slowly. Her hips rocked a little and she clenched her eyes closed as I wrapped my lips around her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked softly.

"I love you" I whispered with a little smirk before I slowly slid my tongue down and inside of her. She moaned sexily and bucked her hips as I licked around her walls and then slowly started thrusting my tongue inside of her.

"I-I.. Oh god.. Love you t-too" She stuttered out between moans as I alternated between thrusting my tongue inside of her and sucking her clit softly. I could feel my own body reacting to her sexy moans and couldn't help but to reach down and rub my fingers against myself to help relieve some of the pressure.

"Pleaase Demi.." She begged after a loud moan escaped her lips. "More.." She moaned this time before biting down on her bottom lip sexily. I groaned as my hips bucked of their own accord.

I slowly moved my free hand up and slipped two fingers inside of her making her shudder uncontrollably and lift her hips up off the bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I started thrusting inside of her and sucked her clit softly.

"Oh.. Oh god.." Selena moaned as her hips started rocking a little faster. I sped up my movements and sucked her clit hard finally feeling her body tense and then shudder underneath me.

"Oh fuck" She whimpered as her hips lifted up off the bed and her hand pulled at my hair roughly while she rode out her orgasm. I smirked as her hips slowly lowered back onto the bed and she placed her hand over her heart before I leaned back in and kissed her clit softly.

"Mmmm.." She moaned quietly and her hips twitched as I slid my tongue back inside of her and lapped at her juices. "You're gonna make me horny again" She whined as I slid my tongue out and sucked her clit again softly.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered as I finally pulled back and then crawled up over her body. "You just taste so good" I finished making her blush as I laid down beside her and pulled her close. I chuckled as she cuddled into my side and buried her face into my neck.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" She questioned quietly as she tangled her legs with mine and started playing with my hair. I ran my hand down her back and leaned down to kiss her forehead before responding.

"Ummm.. Well you just kinda witnessed my learning curve babe" I replied with a little laugh. Selena lifted her head and quirked her eyebrow up at me curiously.

"You've never done that before?" She asked giving me an I don't believe you look. I shook my head and grinned at her.

"No I haven't.. Why?.. Did I do a good job?" I asked with a cocky smile. Selena rolled her eyes in amusement and slapped my shoulder making me chuckle.

"Oh god.. There goes your ego" She snorted out as she cuddled closer and shivered a little. I reached down and grabbed the cover before pulling it up over both of us.

"I can't help it.. I'm just naturally talented" I said with a little laugh as I repeated what she said just before she busted her ass earlier. She slapped my shoulder again lightly before kissing my cheek.

"Hey Dem?" She asked as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against my neck. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you" She whispered making my smile grow even bigger.

"I love you too baby" I whispered back as I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. She sighed as I pulled back and leaned my head against hers before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.

* * *

"Oh my god.. Its so nice and warm" Selena squealed with a little smile as we made our way down the steps from the airplane. I chuckled and shook my head as she quickly pulled her coat off and grinned back at me.

"Glad to be home?" I asked as we stepped off the last step and she took my hand in hers. She leaned her head on my shoulder and laced our fingers together.

"Mmmm.. Glad to be warm" She replied with a little smile as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I'm always home when I'm with you" She continued as she squeezed my hand.

"You're so cheesy sometimes baby" I said with a little laugh as I pulled on her hand to get her to stop. She blushed as I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "But I love it" I finished before pecking her lips again.

"I know you do" She stated with a cocky grin as she started walking again. I glanced to the right a little before loosening my grip on Selena's hand.

"There's your mom" I pointed out as I let my hand slip from hers. Selena frowned as she looked down at her empty hand.

"So.." She mumbled quietly as she grabbed my hand again and started pulling me in that direction. "Lets go home lover" She finished with a little smirk as we walked closer to her mom. I saw Mandy give us a strange look as she eyed our intertwined fingers.

"Hey sweetie" Mandy said as she pulled Selena into a hug and gave me a little smile over her shoulder. "How was the trip?" She asked as they pulled away from each other and we started getting into the car.

"It was good" Selena replied nonchalantly as she settled into the front seat. "The show was great" She continued with a little sigh.

"Anything interesting happen?" She questioned as we pulled out onto the highway. I glanced up to see a little blush forming on Selena's cheeks and couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle.

"Uh.. Yeah.. You could say that" Selena answered before glancing over her shoulders to meet my eyes. I winked at her making her blush a little harder.

"I don't think I want to know" Mandy said as she pushed her sunglasses onto her face.


	9. All Tomorrow's Parties

_**A/N: Hey guys.. Sorry its taken so long. I just wanted to get through all of the holiday craziness and long work hours so I could focus on writing. Luckily I have the next few days off so I should have another chapter up soon. :D **_

_**yoha2405- Awww.. Thank you. You make me blush seriously. I was a little scared cause I hadn't written a sex scene in a while.. but I guess it turned out okay :D**_

_**MMKESLER- I am quite the charmer ;D. Thats how I got my girl HAHAHA. OMG.. I write good sex scenes? .. Yaaaay! *4 high fives* (48)**_

_**greatpretender27- HAHAHA.. I never realized how that line could make you think it was Demi's turn. Thats pretty funny. Demi's turn will be soon.. I promise :D**_

_**And Your Point- Glad I could melt the ice in your pants ;D LOL. I think you're awesome too!**_

_**Msstoryteller100- Yeah? .. You liked the hotness huh? ;D**_

_**Mell23- Aww.. Yaaay! .. I like that its PERFECT :D Makes me very happy**_

_**nvrshoutnvr- Glad you loved it ;D .. And Demi's turn will be very soon. Promise. **_

_**pati1996- Glad you're liking it :)**_

_**tatimac- I'm not sure when to tell Mandy.. Probably sometime in the next few chapters though :)**_

_**full360-2b-me- Yep Yep.. I wonder if I should make Selena naturally talented.. Hmmm.. I think she would be in real life LOL**_

_**xx-xx-:D You make me happy. I wonder if Mandy is gonna freak too.. LOL. I'm not sure how i'm going to have her react yet.**_

_**thatgirlkatie- AHHAHAHA. She will return the favor very soon. **_

_**Tatablp- HAHAHA. Yes you can live in my fic. :)**_

_**Kown Angel- Ummm.. I'm not sure how i'm going to have her react yet.. We'll see ;)**_

_**Ad3n- Don't worry about it.. I'm glad you guys worked everything out :D**_

_**Rockergirl17- Its okay.. I understand the being busy. Thats why this chapter took so long. But I still like that you review when you get the chance :)**_

_**musicmaniac77- :D Glad you're liking the story**_

_**~T.D.~  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9- All Tomorrow's Parties

"My butt still hurts" Selena whined as she plopped down onto the bed beside me. I glanced up from the notebook I was currently writing in and smiled over at her.

"It looks fine to me" I quipped before giving her a little wink. I chuckled as her cheeks flushed before looking back down at my notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" She asked as she crawled across the bed and leaned over to look at my notebook. I saw her eyebrows shoot up as I quickly closed it and set it off to the side. I gulped as a little smirk formed on her face.

"Ummm.. Its just a song I'm working on.. Its not finished yet" I mumbled out trying to mask my voice so that she wouldn't know I was lying. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she let out a little scoff.

"Uh huh.." She replied in a disbelieving tone. "You do realize that you're a horrible liar right?" She asked as she slowly crawled closer to me and climbed into my lap.

"Am not" I answered with a little gulp as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I trembled as she leaned in and brushed her lips across my earlobe.

"Please tell me baby.." She whispered in that husky voice that drives me crazy before slowly placing kisses along my neck. I clenched my eyes closed tightly and squeezed her waist as my body instinctively reacted to her advances.

"I-Its a s-surprise" I stuttered out nervously as her teeth scraped over my pulse point. If she didn't stop soon I was seriously going to explode. My eyes rolled back as I felt her hips roll against mine. "Oh my goood.. I'll tell you okay?" I asked with a little gasp.

"I knew you'd give in" She stated with a cocky grin as she pulled her lips away from my skin and leaned back. "Now tell me" She finished making me shake my head at her.

"Its a letter.. For you" I said making her give me a an incredibly cute confused look. "I thought I could write you a letter for every one that you wrote to me" I grinned when a big smile took over her features.

"Awww.. You're so sweet baby" She cooed at me making my face heat up in embarrassment before she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine softly. I sighed and tightened my grip on her waist before slowly sliding my hands down to her hips.

"I know I am" I quipped cockily before kissing her again. I shivered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair before brushing her tongue across my bottom lip.

"And very sexy.." She mumbled as she bit down on my bottom lip and pulled it slightly. I let out a little groan and squeezed her hips before she leaned back in and kissed me again.

"Sweetie we gotta go soon.." I heard my mom's voice trail off as the door opened. I felt my face heat up quickly as I pulled my lips away from Selena's and glanced over at her. She cleared her throat nervously and quirked her eyebrow up at me. "We need to leave for the studio soon.." She said before turning to walk out of the room.

"Okay.." I squeaked out not knowing if she heard me or not. I looked back to Selena to see a little blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"I thought she knew about us" She stated, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at her.

"She does baby.. But that doesn't mean she wants to see us making out" I snorted out with a little laugh. Selena let out a little giggle and then squealed as I flipped us over and tickled her sides.

"Stoooop.. Deeeemi.." Selena struggled out between peals of laughter as I moved my hands down and started tickling her thighs. I chuckled quietly before stopping my attack on her and then leaned down and pecked her cheek.

"I have to go sweetie" I said with a little sigh. I saw a little pout form on her face. "I'm sorry.. I'm recording today" I finished as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"But what about the party tonight? ..I thought we were going together?" She asked sadly. I leaned down and kissed her pouty lips lightly.

"We are.. I promise I'm going to meet you there babe" I replied making her let out a little sigh. She gave me an unsure look before slowly nodding her head.

"Okaaay.. I'll be really upset if I don't have anybody to kiss at midnight though" She said making me grin and shake my head at her.

"I'm going to be there baby.. And I'm going to be kissing you" I chuckled out before kissing her forehead. "You can count on it" I finished with a little smile as I climbed off of her.

"I love you" She stated as she turned her head and smiled at me. I turned in the doorway and gave her a little smile back.

"I love you too baby"

* * *

"Can you drive a little faster please?" I asked as I glanced down at the time on my cell phone. "I promised Selena I'd meet her at the party" I finished before sighing as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm driving as fast as I can sweetie.. You'll be there in plenty of time" My mom answered making me roll my eyes in annoyance. I only have half an hour to get to the party or I'll be in a lot of trouble.

"Ugh.. You could have told me it was past eleven" I groaned as I quickly started typing a text to Selena to tell her I'd be there as soon as I could. I heard my mom let out a little sigh as she glanced over at me.

"You were so close to finishing the song.. I knew you'd regret it if you didn't finish it" She answered slowly as she reached one of her hands up and rubbed at her temple.

"No.. I will however regret it if I'm late and my girlfriend kills me" I replied sarcastically as I sent Selena the text and then glanced out the window.

"So.. Speaking of that.. You guys are official huh?" My mom asked trying to use a nonchalant tone and failing miserably. I chuckled before turning my head to look at her.

"Yes mom.. We're official" I replied with a little smile as I thought about Selena and how happy she makes me.

"And you think that's a good idea?" She asked with a little quirk of her eyebrow and then looked over at me expectantly.

"Wait.. Weren't you the one who told me I should give her another chance?" I questioned, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. My moms hands tightened on the wheel a little and she cleared her throat.

"I thought you were talking about being her friend" She answered making me scoff silently in response. She knew exactly what I was talking about. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again.. Like before" She finished with a little sigh.

"I won't mom.. Selena loves me.. And I love her" I said slowly, trying to convey how true these words were. "Nothing is like before.. Trust me" I stated making her glance over at me.

"Okay.. I trust you sweetie" She sighed out before giving me a little smile of reassurance as she stopped the car. "Go get your girl.. Its almost midnight" She nodded towards the house.

"Thanks mom" I said with a big smile as I quickly climbed out of the car and then ran up the steps towards the giant beach house in front of me. The party was in full swing and people were everywhere as I walked through the front door and looked around. Just great.. How the hell am I supposed to find Selena in this mess?

"Demi?" I heard a voice ask making me turn my attention to the person leaning against the wall next to me. "I didn't know you were coming to this" She squealed as she threw her arms around me and nearly made me stop breathing as she squeezed me tightly.

"Tiffany.. Its so good to see you" I said as I finally recognized the familiar blonde when she pulled back and gave me a smile.

"I heard you were home.. I didn't know you were up for this kind of thing yet though" She stated as she took a drink of something from a red cup. Probably something fruity and alcoholic.. Tiffany didn't do beer.

"Well.. I'm not really I guess" I replied as I glanced around at all of the people grinding against each other drunkenly. "Speaking of.. Have you seen Selena anywhere?" I asked turning my attention back to her. She smiled and gave me a knowing look as she pointed past the crowd towards the back doors.

"She was out on the balcony last time I saw her.. That Bieber kid has been following her around all night" She said making me grit my teeth and roll my eyes. I hate that little troll.

"Thanks Tiff" I said seeing her nod at me as she leaned back against the wall before I turned and pushed my way through the crowd towards the doors. I stopped just inside and smiled as I saw her through the window. Selena had her back to me and was leaning against the railing staring out at the water. I quietly opened the door and stepped out behind her. She shivered as the wind blew her hair around her face lightly.

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" I asked as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body back against mine. She sighed and leaned back against me even more.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it.. That I might have to kiss him instead" She said as she pointed towards the guy standing about twenty feet away down the balcony. I rolled my eyes as I

saw him do his stupid head bob to get his hair just right.

"Please.. I'd be surprised if he even knows how to kiss baby" I replied with a little chuckle as I buried my face in her hair and smelled her apple scented shampoo. I heard a little giggle slip past her lips.

"He looks like he has tourettes when he does that stupid head thing" She snorted out making me laugh a little harder. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket and pulled it out to see that it was one minute til midnight.

"Its almost a new year baby.. Whats your resolution?" I asked before placing a little kiss on her earlobe. I could hear the counting start in the background. 10.. 9.. 8..

"To show you every day just how much I love you" She replied as she turned her head and locked eyes with me. 5.. 4.. 3..

"Mine too" I said slowly as I got lost in her eyes before leaning in to brush my lips across hers softly. I could hear fireworks and cheers in the background as the new year was ushered in.. But none of it matters.. The only thing that matters is the girl in my arms right now.


	10. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**_A/N: Aaaaah.. Please don't kill me. I've had major writers block when it comes to this story. I just got some inspiration and decided to write. I'm so so sorry . I'm prepared for all the verbal abuse that you will probably give me. I know I deserve it all though. So have at me. _**

**_MMKESLER- You probably hate me.. I'm sorry. Does a high five help? Maybe? .. Okay here you can have ten. (61)_**

**_yoha2405- You're so sweet. :) And yes.. I was planning on bringing Dallas into the story. She is one of my favorite characters to write._**

**_Msstoryteller100- Ewwww.. Justin Beiber :l_**

**_.Point- I'm all about the Beiber hate.. See above lol_**

**_greatpretender27- HAHAHA. I don't know about every day. But often definitely ;)_**

**_Kown Angel- I did check out the LJ community :D. Justin Beiber.. Is just.. Blegh.. That all i'm gonna say about that_**

**_Ad3n- Aaaah.. You called him Beaver.. I love you! What do you mean where is the pop? o.O_**

**_xx-xx- Dallas will be included very soon :D _**

**_adryrules99- Glad to see that everyone else hates him just like I do lol_**

**_Mell23- Glad you like it :D_**

**_full360-2b-me- Yes! Her marbles have been lost! Ugh_**

**_bdromance- Reviews are always appreciated. Even on my completed stories :D_**

**_Tatablp- HAHA.. She was who I had in mind actually. Am I the only one who think she looks kinda crazy when she smiles? ..Nobody else?.. Okay :l_**

**_AuthorOfTheDark- I'm working on it :) _**

**_nvrshtnvr- I'm baaaack.._**

**_~T.D~_**

* * *

Chapter 10- Suddenly Everything Has Changed

I groaned quietly and rubbed my eyes before slowing cracking them open to stare up at the ceiling. A little yawn slipped out before I slowly turned to my side to cuddle with my gorgeous girlfriend only to find an empty space next to me.

"You're so adorable when you first wake up" I heard Selena's voice ring out through the room making me turn my attention towards the bathroom door. I quirked my eyebrow up at her as she stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Mmmm.. And you are very sexy when I first wake up" I said with a little chuckle as I let my eyes roam over her long legs. I heard her let out a little scoff before she hitched the towel up a little higher to give me an even better view.

"I'm very sexy all the time babe" She quipped with a little wink before turning around and dropping the towel as she walked back into the bathroom. My eyes bugged out of my head and I gasped as my gaze followed her naked backside before she closed the door on my ogling.

"Uggh.. Tease" I groaned to myself as I buried my face back in my pillow. I heard Selena let out a little chuckle behind the door. I sighed quietly before closing my eyes to try and go back to sleep. A few minutes later I heard the door open again making me pop my eyes open only to let a little pout form over my features as Selena walked out fully clothed.

"Sooo.. Wanna come to work with me today baby?" Selena asked as she crawled back into bed and over towards me. I smiled and then rolled onto my back before letting her crawl over top of me and then straddle my hips.

"Well I have to go to the studio this morning.." I started to say seeing her face fall a little. "But I can stop by and spend the afternoon with you" I finished quickly making her smile come back. I slowly ran my hands up her thighs making her let out a little sigh.

"Why can't we just live together? ..That would make things so much easier" Selena asked quietly before leaning down to brush her lips against mine. I smiled as I kissed her back lightly and gave her thighs a little squeeze.

"Why can't we?" I questioned with a quirk of my eyebrow as she leaned back and looked me in the eyes. She cocked her head to the side and gave me thoughtful look.

"You wouldn't mind that?" She asked with a little grin as she started twirling some of my hair around her index finger absentmindedly. I sighed quietly and shook my head.

"You're right.. That sounds absolutely horrible" I groaned out jokingly before giving her a little wink. I laughed as she scoffed and smacked my shoulder playfully.

"Jerk" She quipped as she climbed off of me. She rolled her eyes and then smiled at me as she turned back to find me with my bottom lip poked out into a pout.

"Cooome baaack" I whined as I reached out and grabbed her hand. She sighed and sat down on the bed beside me before leaning down to kiss my lips again softly.

"I really have to go babe.. I'm gonna be late again" She said with a little frown forming over her features. I sighed and nodded my head as I played with her finger.

"Okaaay.." I groaned as I sat up in the bed. "Call me around 1?" I questioned with a tilt of my head. I watched as Selena nodded before she leaned in and pecked my lips again.

"Love you baby" She whispered against my lips with a little grin. I bit my lip before smiling back at her.

"I love you too gorgeous" I replied as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She winked at me and sent me one last grin before walking out of the room. I sighed quietly and ran my fingers through my hair before throwing the covers off my lower body and sitting my feet on the floor.

My back popped quietly as I stretched my arms over my head on my way to the bathroom. I glanced at the clock on the wall, taking note that I had 45 minutes to get ready before reaching into the shower to turn the water on.

"Please be gone.." I whispered to myself as I slowly pulled at the hem of my shirt. I took a deep breath before finally pulling it over my head. My stomach dropped as my eyes landed on the very thing I was dreading in the mirror. I turned to the side and surveyed my stomach before placing my hand over the small bump that I had noticed forming just a few weeks earlier.

"Demi" I heard my mom's voice ring out through the bathroom making me jump as it pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned my head away from my reflection and stared at the door for a few seconds as I tried to find my voice.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered out before clearing my throat nervously. It felt like little butterflies were fluttering against my fingers making me flinch and pull my hand away from my stomach quickly.

"You only have half an hour sweetie.. You need to hurry up" She said making me glance back up to the clock. I sighed as I realized I had been standing there staring at my reflection for the past 15 minutes.

"O-Okay mom.." I answered back as I slowly leaned back against the sink. I swallowed as I felt a lump form in my throat before taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

"I'm just not feeling it today" I growled in irritation as I slumped back into the cushions of the couch and put my head in my hands. I heard my mom sigh quietly.

"I can tell sweetie" She replied making me swallow what felt like the thousandth lump that had formed in my throat since this morning. "Whats going on?.. Is it Selena?" She questioned as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"What.. ?" I asked in disbelief as I lifted my head and glanced over to see her inquisitive stare. "No.. I.. Its not her.." I stuttered out before sighing as I put my head back in my hands and closed my eyes.

"Then what is it sweetie?" She asked making me shrug my shoulders slightly. "You never have trouble like this in the studio" She continued making me lose my patience.

"I know mom!" I burst out as I quickly stood from my sitting position and started pacing the room. "I know okay.. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now" I finished a little quieter as I quickly felt myself losing the battle with the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning.

"You can tell me.." She started to say only to be cut off as my phone started ringing loudly beside her on the couch. I sighed and wiped at my tears before picking the phone up.

"No mom.. Not this I can't" I whispered before turning away from her as I answered my phone. "Hey" I croaked out before clearing my throat.

"Whats wrong baby?" Selena asked worriedly making more tears spring to my eyes as I opened the door and stepped outside. I wiped at them again and took a deep breath.

"Nothing.. I just.. I'm not going to be able to make it to set today" I answered as I felt the wind hit my face making the tears streaking down my cheeks dry slightly. "I have something important that I need to do" I finished as I opened my car door and climbed behind the wheel.

"Oh.. Well that's okay baby" She said but I could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Come over tonight?" She asked as I shoved the keys in the ignition and turned the car on.

"Okay.." I answered slowly. "I have to go now.. I love you" I said before quickly hanging up the phone as I peeled out of the parking lot. I have to know..


	11. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**_A/N: Hiiii.. So everyone is probably going to hate me after reading this chapter . I can't help it.. I just love the drama so much. Either that or I'm really a horrible person lol. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. You make me very happy. :D_**

**_yoha2405- Omg.. Was it that a hole Joe? lol.. And she had to do that because I decided that this story needed some drama lol. :D_**

**_nvrshtnvr- Awwww.. Because i'm a horrible person and I love writing drama in my stories lol. Thats how she got knocked up haha_**

**_Msstoryteller100- I missed you dearly toooo.. But after this chapter you might hate me D:_**

**_greatpretender27- HAHAHA.. You're the only one who liked the preggers Demi. Glad you liked my other stories :D_**

**_my lucky quarter- Here is mooooaaar.. Hope you like it ;)_**

**_Kown Angel- I know right? I'm a horrible person D: BTW.. I love letscall_l .. I'll definitely check that story out _**

**_tatimac- Oh goodness.. It is definitely what you're thinking. And no abortion.. Thats bad D: ..I wouldn't do that. _**

**_~T.D.~_**

**_Fun fact about the story.. Every chapter is named after and episode of One Tree Hill lol. Including the title. :D_**

* * *

Chapter 11- We Might As Well Be Strangers

"Demi..?" I heard a familiar voice call out through the haze that I was currently in. I lifted my head and stared into a pair of familiar yet concerned eyes.

"Sel.." I croaked out in barely a whisper before lowering my eyes again as more tears slipped out. I shivered slightly as the rain soaked through my clothes even more if that was possible.

"You're soaked baby.. Get in here" I heard Selena mumble quietly before I felt a pressure on my arm as I was pulled through the doorway. My mind was blank as I stared at my shoes and walked mechanically along as Selena pulled on my hand.

"What's going on baby?.. What happened?" Selena questioned as she pushed me down into a sitting position on her bed. I gulped quietly and tried to reign in the tears that seemed to have an endless supply. I lifted my eyes and looked at her helplessly before shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"I can't help if you don't tell me whats going on Demi" She told me as I felt her pulling at the jacket I was wearing. "You're going to talk as soon as I get you into something dry" She ordered as she stooped down and pulled my boots off of my feet.

"Don't.." I finally pushed out as her hands pulling at the bottom of my shirt snapped me out of my stupor. She quirked her eyebrow at me quizzically as I placed my hands on top of hers and pushed them away. "I have to tell you something.."

"You're going to get pneumonia Demi" She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my wet hair as I tried to figure out how to tell her.

"You should sit down.." I started slowly making her eyebrows scrunch together slightly before she started to sit down. My eyes met hers and a few more tears slid down my cheeks.

"I think I'll stand.." She whispered quietly as she stood back up and shoved her hands in her pockets nervously. I bit my lip and cleared my throat a little before making my decision.

"I-I found out something today.. And I'm not exactly sure how to tell you.." I stuttered out quietly. "Maybe.. I don't know.. Could I just show you?" I asked as all the courage I had built up quickly floated away as I looked into her concerned eyes.

Selena licked her lips before nodding her head slowly. I sighed before standing up in front of her. My hand shook slightly as I grabbed hers and brought it to sit on top of my stomach.

"Am I supposed to know whats going on?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "So you've gained a little weight.. Its okay baby" She continued making the corner of my mouth tilt up into a smile despite everything that was going on.

"I have gained a little weight.." I said slowly making her nod her head cluelessly. "But only right here" I finished as I pointed to my stomach and tried to get her to see without actually saying it. I watched as comprehension slowly flooded her brown eyes before they flickered down to my stomach.

"Wait.. So you.. You're.." She sputtered out as her breathing started to pick up speed. I grimaced slightly and nodded my head. "But how? ..Who?.. Oh god.." She continued quickly looking a little sick towards the end as she sat down on the bed heavily.

"I think you know how.." I sighed as I sat down beside her and took her shaking hand in mine. I felt my heart break as she pulled her hand away from me and wiped at the tears that were flowing over her cheeks.

"You said you loved me" She spat at me venomously making me feel like I was just verbally slapped. "I can't believe you would cheat on me after everything" She finished in a rant making my mouth drop open in disbelief.

"I never said I cheated on you Selena" I yelled back as I let my emotions get the better of me. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at me.

"You had sex with him?" She pushed out looking sicker by the second. "You said it wasn't real.. You said you loved me the whole time" Her voice raised at the end making me flinch.

"I did love you the whole time.. I was trying to get past that though" I reminded her again. "It wasn't real.. I was just trying to get over you Selena" I finished, crossing my arms in front of me protectively.

"You couldn't have gotten over me safely?.. Ever heard of condoms Dem?" She questioned making me roll my eyes and sigh. "I can't believe my girlfriend is having Joe Jonas' baby" She muttered out just loud enough for me to hear.

"I never said it was Joe's.." I whispered as I ran my hands down over my face and tried to avoid eye contact with her. I heard her take a shaky breath next to me.

"Then who?" She asked quietly making me bite my bottom lip as I tried to figure out how to tell her. I glanced over at her and could see the confusion in her eyes as I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

"Don't be mad.." I started quietly, wringing my hands nervously in my lap. "It just kind of happened and I'm sorry.."

"Just tell me who Demi" She snapped at me, effectively cutting off my rambling. She raised her eyebrow as if to tell me to get on with it.

"Nick.." I mumbled quietly, watching as her eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped open. I quickly averted my eyes and looked at the floor.

"Please tell me you're joking" She finally said after what seemed like hours of awkward silence. I glanced up at her and shook my head slightly. I watched as the little remaining color in her face drained completely.

"Selena.." I started to say only to be cut off as she put her hand up to silence me.

"Just go Demi" She whispered quietly making my heart shatter into a million pieces. My eyes filled with tears again as they followed her figure into the bathroom before jumping as the door slammed against the frame.

"I need you.." I sobbed out past the lump in my throat as I buried my face in my hands. "Please don't leave me again"

"Just go Demi!" I heard her voice shout through the door making me clutch at my chest as I cried even harder. I blindly grabbed my boots and pulled them back on as my vision was blinded by my tears.

"I love you.." I whispered against the door quietly before turning and walking out. I really didn't think things could get any worse, but it just goes to show that things can always get worse.

My hand shook uncontrollably as I struggled before finally getting my key into the ignition of the car and starting it up. I wiped at my tears trying to clear my vision as I started driving. I don't even know where I'm going..

I rested my head against the steering wheel as I stopped at a red light. I breathed in deeply trying to get my emotions under control as the light turned green and I pulled out into the intersection.

Bright lights.. Pain.. Selena.. These are the last things I remember before everything goes black..


End file.
